Wireless communication systems may include transmitters and receivers (or combinations thereof) of wireless signals. A transmitter may modulate a desired signal to a carrier frequency for transmission on a wireless communication channel. The receiver may receive the wireless signals and demodulate the received signals to extract the desired signal. However, various sources of noise and interference (e.g., in-band or out-of-band signals from nearby communication channels) can cause distortion and corruption of the wireless signals. Interfering signals, referred to as jammers, may mix with the desired signal being transmitted. However, non-linear characteristics of the receiver may cause difficulties in extraction of the jammer from the received signal to obtain the desired signal.
Some conventional receiver designs incorporate external filters such as surface acoustic wave (SAW), bulk acoustic wave (BAW), film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR), lumped inductor (L) and capacitor (C) filters, etc., in an attempt to filter out the jammer to obtain the desired signal. But these external filters are not only expensive, but they also incur significant added costs in the receiver, e.g., in terms of additional input/output pins for coupling the external filters, long wire traces for interconnections, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for techniques which avoid the aforementioned problems of conventional receivers.